


...the mirrors of the soul.

by lunadesangre



Series: Little Miracles [18]
Category: Oz (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-17
Updated: 2011-06-17
Packaged: 2017-10-20 14:20:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/213687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunadesangre/pseuds/lunadesangre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They say the eyes are... In which Miguel can't stop staring.</p>
            </blockquote>





	...the mirrors of the soul.

Ryan’s eyes are that impossible-to-determine kind that seems to change color depending on his moods. Sometimes they’re green, and then they’re grey, then blue, or even a greenish hazel. It drives Miguel crazy. (Well, crazi _er_.)

It also completely fascinates him. All the girls he’s been with before were Latinas, so they’d all been a variety of brown to black eyes, and he sure as fuck’s never stared at any guy’s eyes like he stares at Ryan’s. (He doesn’t want to think about Rivera’s eyes. It was completely different, and it only makes him shiver inside at how chillingly precious Ryan’s eyes are.)

There’s a pattern, he knows, with Ryan’s shirt or the background color. They’re green with Ryan’s green shirts, grey with their prison uniforms and those dull bare walls, blue when Ryan steals Miguel’s comfy long-sleeved blue shirt, hazel-green with those washed-out shirts that now look like camouflage army clothes and that Ryan refuses to throw away until they fall apart. But still, even with that reasonable explanation, they seem to fit Ryan’s moods. They’re green when he’s plotting or teasing, grey when he’s sad or tired, blue when he’s — hopeful? _in love?_ It still makes Miguel reel a little to think about it. In a very good, completely overwhelming way — hazel-green when he’s stubborn and sulky.

“Green according to my ID,” Ryan tells him, amused, but Miguel can’t stop staring. He wants to find a patch of sunlight somewhere in this place, drag Ryan to it, and _see_. Alternatively, he’s contemplating stealing Dr Nathan’s little light thingy to peer into Ryan’s eyes himself. He knows they’re more complicated than just _green_.

(And he doesn’t hold much hope for that thought, but if they ever find a way out of this place, he’ll find a fucking patch of grass to lay Ryan on and see exactly how green they get, out there in the free world.)


End file.
